


Valentine for Daddy

by persephoneggsy



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Clothed Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Eggsy is a Big Slut 2k16, Established Relationship, Garter Belt, Harry is a Filthy Daddy, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Older Man/Younger Man, Panties, Panty Gag, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, also why was the movie's villain named Valentine, smut written by an asexual virgin, this holiday is ruined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960389">Big Daddy</a></p><p>It's Valentine's Day, and Eggsy has a surprise planned for his Daddy. If only he would get home on time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine for Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> At this point my body is comprised mostly of filth
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day, you filthy sinners.
> 
> [The Lingerie](http://www.lasenza.com/lace-garter-belt-11065390.html)

* * *

 

 

Eggsy shifted for the fourteenth time that hour, trying to ease his restlessness as he kept glancing anxiously at the clock. It was nearly ten, and Eggsy was all alone in the big house he shared with Harry, who was currently out at work, but was due back any moment now…

Eggsy sighed as the minute hand moved up a tick, his fingers tugging at the material of the special gift he’d selected for his lover for the special occasion that was tonight- it was, after all, Valentine’s Day.

Ever since they’d gotten together nearly six months ago, in no small part thanks to the meddling antics of Eggsy’s friends and a pretty vintage dress that was ruined by the end of the night, Eggsy had been paying special attention to the things that turned Harry on. And, as it turned out, those things weren’t half-bad for Eggsy, either.

He’d been skeptical with the crossdressing, being more or less just okay with it, but he couldn’t deny that he looked damn good in just about everything they’d bought (which, at a grand total of eighteen dresses, was now residing in their shared closet), and the look on Harry’s face when he saw Eggsy’s legs sticking out from under a satin-y skirt was well worth whatever other doubt that had been niggling at the boy’s mind.

He wanted to make his Daddy happy.

Which explained his current attire; it was a maroon red lace garter belt, complete with matching panties that he’d pulled over it, and maroon sheer stockings that covered his smooth, shaved legs. The entire combination felt pretty damn good, actually, since the material was silky and of high-quality- and his arse looked fucking _amazing,_ thank you. Harry was going to flip his shit when he saw Eggsy.

If he would just get home, already.

By the time the clock read ten forty-five, Eggsy was dozing off on the bed, lying on his stomach as he attempted, in vain, to keep his eyes and ears open for any sign of Harry’s arrival. Just as he was about to fall asleep for real, he heard the small _click_ of the front door being unlocked and opened, and he bolted upright, his fatigue leaving him as he listened to footsteps downstairs.

“Harry?” he called out, just to be sure.

“Yes?” came Harry’s reassuring voice.

Eggsy fought back a grin, despite the fact that Harry couldn’t see him- yet. “What took you so long?”

“There was a bit of a mix-up in Morocco, concerning Bedivere and Percival’s cover stories,” Harry said. Eggsy could just imagine him taking off his coat and shoes, leaving his umbrella in its stand by the door, performing the same measured, methodical movements that were his homecoming routine. “It’s been handled, however.” His voice was closer now, and the steady thud of his steps ascending the stairs. Eggsy’s skin prickled with goosebumps, his fingers drumming against the bed. And worst of all, he was growing hard already, just from Harry being in near proximity. A small damp spot darkened the front of the lacy panties, which made Eggsy bit his lip to hold in a groan.

“Eggsy?” Harry asked, since Eggsy hadn’t replied to his previous statement. But Eggsy didn’t have to, not when Harry’s voice was right outside the door to the bedroom. He braced himself as the door swung open, and Harry walked inside, the epitome of sophisticated _gorgeousness_ in his dark grey suit and red tie, which he was pulling at to loosen. He froze, however, at the sight of Eggsy lying on the bed, pert arse sticking up- and _covered_ with red lace.

Harry’s eyes went wide, his hand on the knot of his tie, as his eyes trailed over Eggsy’s form. Eggsy rolled onto his side, offering Harry a full-frontal view of his little present. The bulge in his panties was now _very_ prominent, and Harry’s gaze darkened at the sight of it.

“Well, well,” he murmured. “What do we have here?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Daddy,” Eggsy winked. He slid his hand down along his thigh, being sure to tug the panties down just a little bit more. It had the desire effect of having Harry take a step closer.

“And where, might I ask, did you get _that?”_

“Bought it, of course,” he explained. “Rox showed me this kinky specialty shop downtown. Bloke at the register was makin’ eyes at me when he saw what I was buyin’.”

Harry’s eyebrow twitched, a sure indication of his annoyance. The only problem with having such a lovely young thing such as Eggsy, according to him, was that everyone else noticed how lovely he was as well. Eggsy had lost count of how many times Harry had dragged him home, or into his office, or into the nearest supply closet- all because somebody was looking at Eggsy with far too much appreciation in their eyes for Harry’s liking. Not that Eggsy ever complained.

“Is that so?” Harry asked, keeping his tone low and even. His hand finally resumed moving, pulling at the knot of his tie until it came loose, and the silk was sliding out from under his collar. He held onto his tie as he moved closer to the bed. “I certainly hope you didn’t encourage such intentions, my boy.”

Eggsy batted his eyelashes ever-so-innocently. “I’d never, Daddy. I’m yours, remember?”

Harry granted him a small, fond smile. “Yes, you are. Good boy.” He now stood at the edge of the bed, beckoning with his free hand for Eggsy to sit up, which he did, licking his lips in anticipation. Eggsy’s gaze flickered from the growing tent in Harry’s trousers to his lover’s face, peering at him from under his eyelashes.

“Do you like your present, Daddy? Don’t you wanna open it?”

Harry’s smile curled into a wicked grin. “I will, darling, just wait a moment. I’m still enjoying the wrapping.” As if to prove it, his eyes trailed slowly over Eggsy’s lingerie-clad waist and groin, down to his stocking-covered legs. “You do realize that the panties are meant to go on _under_ the garter belt, yes?”

Eggsy rolled his eyes, flopping onto his back with a dramatic sigh. “I thought you’d like it better if you could just take ‘em off and fuck me with the garter belt still on.”

“How considerate of you,” Harry snickered. “Such a good boy.”

Eggsy shivered at the praise. “Don’t I get a present now, Daddy?”

“I expect you already know exactly what it is you want. But rest assured, I did buy you something pretty just the other day.”

Eggsy grinned. “Is it another dress?”

“Yes. Very pretty, just the style you like. Though now I think that buying it in pale pink was a poor choice.”

“What?” Eggsy sat up again, pouting. He quite liked the way pink looked on him- three of the dresses in his collection were varied shades of pink. “Why?”

“The color brings to mind innocence and sweetness. Which, I can tell you right now darling, you do _not.”_

“That’s mean, Daddy,” Eggsy frowned, crossing his arms over his chest in a huffy manner.

“Mm, it is, isn’t it? I’m sorry, love.” Harry bent his head down to press a chaste kiss to Eggsy’s lips. Whispering against them, he added softly, “If I let you tell me what you want me to do, would that make up for it?”

Fighting back a grin, Eggsy nodded. “It’s only fair, Daddy.”

Harry chuckled and straightened his back, tossing his tie onto the bed beside Eggsy, his fingers moving to unbutton his shirt- but as he got two buttons in, Eggsy stopped him by putting his hands on Harry’s thighs.

“Wait, Daddy! Keep your suit on. Please?”

Harry blinked a few times before he lowered his hands with a smirk. “If you ruin another one of Daddy’s suits, darling, there will be a severe punishment.”

Eggsy made a noncommittal sound that seemed to say ‘I know’, and smoothed his hands down along the bespoke material of Harry’s trousers. “But I love it when you fuck me like this, Daddy. With your suit on, looking so nice and done-up, while I’m wearin’ somethin’ like _this…”_ Eggsy beamed up at him. “Makes me feel like such a slut.”

“Darling,” said Harry, equal parts amused and aroused. “You _are_ a slut.”

Eggsy’s cock jumped as Harry’s mouth curled around the word, straining against the panties in a desperate attempt to be free. “Sit on the bed, Daddy? I wanna suck your cock first.”

“See what I mean?” Harry sighed dramatically, but did as Eggsy said and sat beside him, just as Eggsy slid off the edge, down to the floor, and settled himself between Harry’s legs. He made quick work of undoing Harry’s fly, pulling down his trousers and pants until his big, thick cock sprang free, completely hard already. Eggsy’s mouth watered at it twitched under his admiring gaze. A pearly bead gathered at the tip, so Eggsy leaned in a swiped his tongue across the slit, letting the taste bloom in his mouth- he gave a shamelessly loud moan, and moved to take the head into his mouth.

Above him, he heard Harry’s breath hitch, and felt his hands slide into his hair, tugging hard enough to be on just the right side of painful. He didn’t push or pull Eggsy, which he was grateful for, as he continued slowly bobbing his head, taking his Daddy in deeper and deeper.

Eggsy loved this- giving head- almost as much as he liked being fucked. Harry tasted so good, salty and bitter, and his cock was a heavy weight that stretched out his mouth and made him choke in the best of ways. The best, though, was when Harry lost control, and fucked into Eggsy’s mouth with wild abandon, until he finally came down his throat and made him swallow it all.

He thought about letting Harry do that now, but he hadn’t put on the lingerie just so that Harry could cum in his mouth and be done with it. He wanted a good, proper fucking, so with that in mind, he kept his hands secure on Harry’s waist, their signal for Harry to just sit back and enjoy Eggsy’s ministrations.

“ _Mmm…”_ he moaned, rubbing his tongue along the underside of Harry’s cock, making the older man’s hips stutter upwards- though Harry quickly reigned himself in not too long after. Eggsy pulled off with a wet-sounding _pop,_ and then moved his mouth down to his Daddy’s balls, taking one of them into his mouth and suckling on it.

“Fuck, Eggsy…” growled Harry, who was watching Eggsy work with blown-black eyes and a clenched jaw. Eggsy could only imagine what he was seeing- Eggsy kissing and sucking his balls, while his large cock rested on his head? It reminded Eggsy to ask if they could make a video one day; he always wondered how he looked when he was getting fucked. Maybe that could be his birthday present.

Harry’s nails scratched lightly at his scalp, bringing Eggsy back to the present, and if Eggsy were a cat, he’d be goddamn purring right about now, it felt so _good._ His own dick was leaking and stretching out his panties, calling for attention like a spoiled child. So he gave Harry’s cockhead one last, wet kiss before he pulled away completely, and smiled up at his Daddy with red, spit-slicked lips.

“Oh, you beautiful little thing,” Harry breathed, reverently as one would say a prayer. It made Eggsy’s heart flutter; he stood up to press his lips against Harry’s in a desperate, wild kiss. But Harry pulled away too quickly for Eggsy to lose himself in it, and he pouted accordingly. Harry smirked at him. “Why don’t you pull those panties off for Daddy, and let him take care of you?”

Eggsy’s annoyance dissipated with the promise of being buggered, so he nodded eagerly and quickly hauled himself back onto the bed, crawling past Harry to settle in the middle. He tugged off the panties and, getting an idea, tossed them back with a mischievous grin; they landed on Harry’s shoulder just as the man was turning around to join Eggsy. He paused, face unimpressed. Eggsy fought the urge to giggle, instead wiggling his bared arse, which beckoned for Harry’s attention, especially with the little bonus gift Eggsy had included: a well-sized black plug nestled in between his cheeks.

“You filthy little whore,” Harry said, far too fondly. He plucked the panties from his shoulder and, to Eggsy’s surprise, shoved them in his pocket before moving to settle over him. Eggsy was lying flat on his stomach, so Harry put his knees on either side of his waist and pinned him to the bed with his weight, his cock resting on the cleft of Eggsy’s arse.

“Dirty old man,” Eggsy replied smartly, earning a sharp slap on his left cheek that made him yelp with surprise and delight.

“Don’t get uppity, now,” Harry warned. “Do you want to get punished, or do you want Daddy’s cock?” He rolled his hips, his cock sliding over the plug, perfectly aware that those two options were both equally good in Eggsy’s mind.

“Can’t I have both, Daddy?” he asked. “Please? It can be part of your present, too.”

Harry only smiled, his hands sliding to cover both of Eggsy’s cheeks, palming and squeezing at the bare, firm flesh for a few moments- as he kneaded, his boy moaned and made useless little thrusts into the bed, though Harry’s weight made it almost impossible to get any real friction. Eggsy whined in frustration.

“I’ll admit, this was a lovely purchase,” commented Harry, his eyes fixated on the maroon garter belt. It looked so deliciously sexy on Eggsy; his hips weren’t made for it, and his arse had been just a bit too big for the panties, but that made it all the more erotic in Harry’s mind. And the stockings made Eggsy’s legs seem slender and silky to the touch- Harry entertained the thought of perhaps getting Eggsy to jerk him off using only his feet, and then letting his cum stain and ruin those sheer stockings, but he pushed it aside. They could do that later.

For now, he reached behind him and picked up his tie from where it had been abandoned by the corner of the bed. He took Eggsy’s wrists in hand and started to tie them up behind his back. He indulged in Eggsy’s soft gasp as the boy realized what Harry was doing. His arse wiggled insistently against Harry’s cock, the plastic of the plug hard and cold, in sharp contrast to Eggsy’s warm, plump cheeks.

“ _Daddy_ …” he whined.

“Shh, darling. This is what you wanted.” Once the tie was secure, and Eggsy’s wrists bound together, Harry reached for the bedside table and yanked open the drawer, fumbling for a moment before he found the bottle of lube they kept stashed within it. He quickly spread some onto his fingers and slicked it onto his cock.

With that done, Harry finally lifted his weight off of the boy, turned him onto his side, and straddled his right leg, bringing his left leg up to curl around Harry’s waist. It was a strange position, one that they hadn’t tried before, but Eggsy was fond of looking these things up on the internet, and this particular pose had stood out to Harry. He tugged the plug out of his boy’s hole, Eggsy keening all the while, until it popped out, leaving him empty and clutching at nothing.  Not that Harry gave that tight little hole time to _feel_ empty; he quickly pushed his cock inside, the slide in easy and quick. He bottomed out in no time, his balls pressed flush against Eggsy’s arse.

Eggsy let out a long, loud moan. “Oh _fuck_ Daddy, yeah!”

Harry growled, using one hand to curl around Eggsy’s cock, jerking it as he began thrusting in and out of his arse. He didn’t bother to be gentle; they were rarely ever in the mood for that, and with Eggsy’s slutty appearance and begging, he didn’t deserve to be fucked gently right now.

“You know, Eggsy, I think I just might fuck you all night,” he panted. “No matter how many times you cum, I won’t stop until I’m good and done with you.”

His cock was burrowing deep within Eggsy- his balls were slapping against Eggsy’s taint with every thrust, the sound of which was almost as dirty as the wet squelch of the lube.

Eggsy trembled helplessly, tugging against his restraints. “Oh, Daddy, yeah, c’mon…”

“Is that what you want? You want Daddy to use you ‘til you’re sore and aching?”

 _“Yesss,_ fuck, Daddy, please! Fuck me ‘til I’m beggin’ you to stop!”

Harry grinned. He’d definitely do that- until Eggsy said their safeword, he wouldn’t stop pounding his arse, no matter how much he cried. “It’s more than you deserve, you naughty cockslut.” Then another thought occurred to him; not letting up his relentless, brutal pace, he let go of Eggsy’s cock to reach into his pocket, and pulled out Eggsy’s rumpled-up panties. He held it up, but Eggsy’s eyes were closed in ecstasy. He gave a sharp thrust that hit Eggsy’s prostate dead-on, which made the boy’s fly open as he screamed in pleasure.

“Do you know what I want to do with these, my little whore?” he asked, holding the panties closer to Eggsy’s face. Eggsy stared at them, his eyes slightly unfocused, and then back at Harry. He was obviously unsure, so Harry made a point to stare at his mouth. _That,_ Eggsy understood. He opened his mouth obediently, a slight smile playing at his lips, and let Harry stuff the precum-smeared lace into Eggsy’s mouth, effectively gagging him.

Eggsy gave a slutty, muffled moan, and rocked his hips back against Harry’s cock. Harry could barely make out a cry of ‘Daddy!’ before he gave another few hard thrusts, and his boy was suddenly cumming, semen spraying from his cock and onto the bedsheets. Harry fucked him through it, groaning as Eggsy’s hole fluttered and squeezed his cock like his life depended on it. But Harry didn’t cum; not yet.

He’d made a promise, after all.

 

* * *

 

 

Eggsy awoke with a start, only to find the lights off, the bed empty, and the early rays of morning filtering through the window. His body was sore all over, and when he tried to shift, his arse gave a sharp protest of pain, so he remained as he was, on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He glanced down, staring down the length of his body, and had to bite back an involuntary groan.

He was still in the lingerie, though it was now ruined beyond repair. Cum decorated the lace garter belt and his thighs, which meant that he couldn’t ever use those stockings again. Bite marks were littered on his hips- and probably his arse, too, if Harry did what he liked to do and ate Eggsy out afterwards- and _oh._ There was actually a rip in his stockings.  Shivering, he turned his gaze, seeing his wrinkled and still damp panties beside his head. _Fuck._ He might’ve complained about the waste of money, seeing as how he only got to wear the damn set once before Harry went fucking feral on him, but there was such a pleasant ache in his body, and the feeling of being so dirty and well-used made him happy, so he merely resolved to make Harry buy him a new set as an apology.

Speaking of Harry… He heard the toilet flush in the bathroom, and the sink turn on and then off, and then a fully-naked Harry was striding back into the bedroom. He caught sight of Eggsy and smiled sheepishly.

“Hello,” he said.

“Hiya,” Eggsy grinned back. “What’s with the face?”

“I, well. I ruined your lingerie.”

“Yeah, you did. Guess you gotta buy me more, then.”

Harry laughed, shaking his head. “Brat.” He slid back into the bed, though the covers were still tucked under their bodies.

Eggsy watched him, and once he was settled, he forced his body to move so that he could snuggle next to his lover. The protest of his muscles was well-worth Harry’s warm body curling into his. “How many times did you cum?” he asked curiously.

“Twice, actually. Once in your arse and then again on your stockings.”

Eggsy hummed. “You ate me out afterwards?”

“Naturally. You insisted on it.”

The younger man giggled. “And how many times did I cum?”

Harry replied with a proud, “Five times.”

“Fuckin’ hell. This was a great fuckin’ Valentine’s Day, then?”

“Actually, Valentine’s Day ended about three hours ago, around your third orgasm.”

“Well. Still. I’m gonna be sore for a month.” He sighed happily. “Love you, Harry.”

“And I love you, Eggsy,” Harry chuckled. “I’ll tell Merlin we’re taking the day off today. I think we should spend it pampering you, dear boy.”

Eggsy grinned up at him. “Bubble bath and champagne for breakfast?”

Harry smiled back, nothing but love and warmth in his eyes as he looked at Eggsy.

“Anything you wish, my darling. Anything at all.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if I be worried about how hot I find it when Harry calls Eggsy his slut.
> 
> Nnnnaaaaaaah.
> 
> Also this was [the position](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/2e/e7/8f/2ee78f4040bcf193b48f99d3499bb1a6.jpg) I referenced, not sure if I described it clearly enough.


End file.
